Love Under Sakura Tree
by LalaNur Aprilia
Summary: Liburan di Jepang, Hanami, dan pernyataan cinta yang tak terduga. The other JerLita for mine. Sedikit SongFic... rada OOC.


Love Under Sakura Tree.

Pair: JerLita

Terinspirasi dari ed anime KHR.

Summary: Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, William, Aelita, dan Yumi berlibur ke Jepang. Sebuah pernyataan cinta yang tidak diduga.

Disclaimer: CL maupun CLE Cuma punya MoonScoop production, fic ini beserta kalimat nista bin abal disini punya saya.

Don't like, don't read.

Special for Syaoran Li.

~~oo00oo~~

"Sudah satu bulan disini, rasanya gak mau pulang, ya…" kata Yumi meregangkan tangannya.

"Kau benar Yumi. Disini udaranya betul-betul segar." Kata Aelita.

"Ya… pemandangannya juga indah." Komentar Ulrich.

"Yah. Lebih indah dibanding pemandangan kau dan Yumi hampir ber cup-cup di Lyoko." Goda Odd.

"Kau ini Odd. Bisa berhenti menggoda tidak, sih?" kata Ulrich dengan wajah memerah.

"Ulrich. Wajahmu merah." Kata Jeremie ikut-ikutan menggoda Ulrich.

Semua tertawa melihat Ulrich dengan muka memerah itu. Diam-diam, Jeremie mencuri pandang pada Aelita.

Senyuman yang begitu hangat. Wajahnya begitu ceria.

Saat tatapan mata mereka saling bertemu, mereka saling mengalihkan pandangan.

"Bunga Sakura-nya indah~" komentar Aelita.

"Oh iya! Besok bakalan ada acara Hanami di taman kota. Kita lihat juga, yuk." Ajak Yumi.

"Boleh juga, tuh." Komentar William.

"Aku oke-oke saja." Kata Odd.

"Baiklah! Besok kumpul di taman kota jam 10, ya!" kata Yumi.

Lalu mereka kembali pulang ke penginapan mereka.

~~SKIP TIME SAMPAI BESOK~~

Semua sudah siap. Mereka sudah membawa bekal dan berpakaian rapi. Jeremie memakai jaket biru dan kaos putih serta celana ¾, Ulrich memakai kemeja lengan panjang warna putih dan celana jeans, Odd memakai kaos lengan panjang warna merah dan celana Capri warna cokelat sedangkan William masih dengan kaos hitam dan celana hitam panjang.

Sedangkan Yumi memakai jaket warna biru gelap dan kaos hitam sebagai dalamannya serta rok rimple sejengkal diatas lutut. Sedangkan Aelita memakai dress ungu dan hoodie warna merah muda dan jepit cherry menghiasi rambut-nya.

Jeremie terdiam. Menatap wajah Aelita yang begitu manis di matanya.

"Haloo~ bumi kepada Jeremie! Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

Jeremie tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap odd yang wajahnya sudah tidak lebih dari 3 CM dari pelupuk matanya.

(Lala: TIDAAAAAK! YAOI! *lari ke Penjara Vindice (yang suka KHR pasti tau :3)*

"O… Odd! Kau mengagetkanku!" kata Jeremie panik.

"Haha. Habisnya kau bengong terus. Ngeliatin apa, sih?" tanya Odd mulai kepo (?)

"Nggak ngeliatin apa-apa." Kata Jeremie lalu menyusul Ulrich yang sudah duluan ke mobil William.

~~oo00oo~~

IN CITY PARK…

"Waah~ penuh sekali…" gumam Yumi.

"Mana bisa dapat tempat…" keluh Ulrich.

"Hei! Disini!" William melambaikan tangannya. Ia mendapat tempat dibawah pohon Sakura yang rindang.

"Wahh. Hebat kamu William!" kata Odd lalu menghampiri William sambil berlari kecil layaknya kelinci kelebihan gula.

(Based on 'Tudor Song' in 'Hetalia-Axis Powers' fanfiction)

-SKIP—

LW geng ini masih menikmati _bento _buatan Yumi dan Aelita. Odd yang paling rakus—pastinya.

"Ah. Sakura-nya mekar." Kata Yumi.

"Indah, yaa…"

"Iya. Indah."

Jeremie yang duduk di dekat Aelita tak sadar menggenggam tangan mungil Aelita. Aelita yang merasakan hangatnya tangan Jeremie yang menggenggamnya menoleh kea rah Jeremie. Sadar akan sesuatu, Aelita melepaskan genggaman Jeremie dari tangannya.

"A… ada apa Aelita?" tanya Jeremie yang tidak sadar akan perlakuannya tadi.

"K… kau yang kenapa!" bentak Aelita lalu pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya membuat semuanya kebingungan.

Jeremie memandang lengannya dan menghirup lengannya. Cherry. Pantas saja.

'_Maaf, Aelita.'_

~~oo00oo~~

Aelita duduk sendirian di bangku taman yang jauh dari tempat hanami. Namun, bunga Sakura masih berguguran di sekelilingnya.

Aelita menghela napas berat. Dia memang menyukai Jeremie, tapi ada satu orang yang selalu menghambatnya untuk mendekati Jeremie.

Laura.

Cukup memikirkan namanya saja sudah membuat Aelita jengkel. Aelita juga tau, Laura jauh lebih cantik darinya, tapi dia sakit hati.

Angin menerbangkan ribuan bunga Sakura ke arahnya. Aah… rasanya lebih damai.

Sebuah sosok mendekatinya perlahan. Tak ingin gadis berambut merah muda itu mengetahui keberadaannya. Entah bagaimana cara mengatakannya pada Aelita. Kemudian dia ingat sebuah lagu yang sering di nyanyikan Yumi dan paling disukai Aelita.

"_Sakura saku maiochiru nani mo nai boku no te no ue  
Hakanakute yasashikute kowaresou kimi mitai na hana…."_

Aelita menoleh ke belakang. Jeremie Nampak menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya. Aelita membelalak. Tau darimana kalau dia menyukai lagu itu?

"Je… Jeremie…"

Jeremie tersenyum. Ia hendak menyanyikannya lagi, namun ia lupa liriknya. Kemudian dia ingat satu bagian.

"_Nakushite akira meta boru. Itsukette kureta no wa kimi deshita  
Haru ga kuru sakihokoru gurandoga kaze ni yureru. Fumishimete nakidashita, koboresou kimi mitai na hana."_

Aelita terkikik kecil. "Sebelum itu harusnya _Itsume no kaisatsu wo _dan seterusnya."

"Wah, kau sudah berani mengguruiku, ya?"

"Pak Enistein ini juga punya salah, kan?"

Mereka tertawa bersama.

"Hei, Aelita."

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku?"

Aelita terdiam.

"Kukira kau sudah tidak peduli padaku."

Jeremie terdiam. Mencerna kata-kata Aelita barusan dan memasang tampang tidak mengerti.

"Kau lebih memperhatikan Laura dari pada aku…" kata Aelita pelan—nyaris tak terdengar.

Jeremie mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kemudian ia tertawa kecil.

"Aelita, aku dan Laura hanya teman. Aku itu hanya suka padamu—"

"Eh?"

Mereka berdua sama-sama blushing.

"Eh, itu maksudku…" Jeremue gelagapan.

Aelita tersenyum manis.

"Aku juga menyukaimu—Jeremie. Lebih dari dirimu."

"Tidak. Rasa cintaku lebih besar."

"Aku lebih lagi."

"Aku jumbo."

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

Dan adu argument terus berlanjut~

**END**

**OMAKE.**

Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, dan William menatap Aelita dan Jeremie—yang masih bertaruh cinta siapa yang lebih besar dari kejauhan.

"Mereka berdua manis sekali~"

"Tak kusangka Jeremie seberani itu…"

"Kau lebih berani Ulrich karena berani mencium Yumi di depan mataku saat di Lyoko!" sambar Odd.

"Odd, diam atau kau benar-benar kubunuh dengan katana asli!" ancam Ulrich.

"Wah, dia marah…"

Yak, kita lewati saja adegan berantem ini~

**Beneran end.**

YEEY! LAGI FIC JERLITA NGACO! GYAHAHAHAHA! *ngakak gelundungan*

Ane emang gak bisa bikin romance! Otakku isinya humor semua! Maafkan sayyaaa!

Oke, ini fic spesial buat **Syaoran Li **yang udah curcol sama ane di FB. Makasih Sya-_kun~ _*kupanggil gitu ndak papa, kaan?*

Mungkin akan ada typo karena aku ngetiknya nggak lebih dari ½ jam…

Ah, ya. Lagu di fic ini adalah Sakura Addiction yang dinyanyikan oleh dua penyanyi kesukaan saya sekaligus dubber character kesukaan saya~ Toshinobu Iida (Mukuro) dan Takashi Kondo (Hibari)!

Akhir kata, review please?


End file.
